User blog:Phycotox/Camping and ways to counter it: Bank
It appears that a large majority of you strongly dislike camping. So I decided to write this blog post today to help the community get a better idea about the strategy and how it works. The Bank There are several areas within and around the bank where you can camp. Camping outside the bank is not very cleaver and not recommended: You can easily counter them by 1: locating them on the mini map and 2: snipe them from a safe distance. Avoid going inside the bank if you know a cop is waiting at the door for you; use explosives or rockets for a quick takedown. Camping at the doorway is a bit smarter: there is only ONE good choking point in the bank, and it varies in every variant. -For the classic, it's the corner right before the lasers. (Tip: if you see a criminal heading towards you, climb a bit on the stairs and ambush them with a taze when they finish the lasers). --If you're being camped, simply head walk upto the laser wall and begin shooting the enemy. If they want to arrest you, they're going to have to taze you first, and that isn't easy with a laser wall in front of you. Rushing to you is also useless as you can easily kill them before they finish crawling under the wall. -For the underwater, it is the corner after first flight of stairs. (Tip: if a criminal spots you, wait for them to come up. They won't have enough reaction time to escape or attack if they walk to you. Otherwise, wait until the vault explodes and rush underwater. Try to remain underwater and undetected until you have to climb up to the vault.) --If you're being camped here, don't panic. DO NOT explode the metallic door as it has very few studs between the vault. Make sure you check the mini map regularly to see the enemy's location. If they come, look closely for their name and shoot them. -For Deductions, it's right before the laser obstacle. You must wait until the vault explodes and rush. Try to taze any potential threat before you reach it. There isn't much to say about this one. --If you know a cop is waiting for you, head to the right of the vault where you can get a good angle to shoot dow your pursuer. Do NOT do the obstacle until you are sure no police are left. -For P.V, the choking point is tad complicated. First you must wait until the criminal reaches the door. Wait for that to happen and for them to head inside the vault at the start of the bank. Then quickly rush upto the vault door and bust it before they can react. --The PV is considerably harder to rob if you know that an experienced player is pursuing you. Try not to head in the vault unless no enemies are in the bank. If your experienced antagonist does show up, quickly head back and defend the vault at all costs. This time, USE the metallic door. -For Mint, the choking point is in front of the metallic door as it is hard for criminals to shoot at that angle. Same as before, rush them as soon as the vault opens. --Counter camping is considerably harder as the open space here is so small. The only thing you can do is take out your gun when an officer comes and pray he doesn't rush you (try rushing to them from their camping spot if you're confident enough). That's all for now. I Willa end trying to make more of these blog posts to prove that camping IS indeed completely counter-able and to share more camping tips. --Potatomelon (talk) 22:28, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts